


The Dark Lord- Abridged [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A live performance of an abridged version of "The Dark Lord" by rhymer23. Performed at Podfication 2019.And thus it came to pass that the Dark Lord passed through the veil and came to a new world, a ripe world, and prepared to subjugate it to his will. And there he did…"Get lost. Don't they learn map reading at Dark Lord School?""Gibber. There was definitely gibbering involved.""Indeed. I don't think he liked us very much. I can't think why."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Podfic Bingo, Podfication 2019





	The Dark Lord- Abridged [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dark Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490228) by [rhymer23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymer23/pseuds/rhymer23). 
  * Inspired by [The Dark Lord [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450060) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass). 

  
  
Cover art by: [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionaryjo) and [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 15:46  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/10%20-%20The%20Dark%20Lord%20\(Abridged\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> There was a time limit for the live performances, so I had to edit down the story to fit within the time allotted. It was very hard to cut down on some of the greatest jokes in this story so I definitely recommend listening to the unabridged podfic (linked in the beginning notes). Also used to fill my "in public" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
